Dreams of the Elgang
by fairy-circle
Summary: A collection of oneshot stories. A neat idea I thought to share with you all. None are connected, but there MAY be some M rated content. You've been warned.
1. Madness

**a/n:** Sooooo...hey! Been a while! How goes it? Remember me? The, uh...NOT dead guy? Just wanted to throw this your way while I try to find all my files. THis WILL be updated often! I promise! Until then...please don't be too mad that I didn't finish everything that I said I would! I'll...I post another poll soon to see what you want me to finish next. And for those that really liked More Than You Know, I'll have a special surprise for you...eventually. So keep an eye out!

Til next time

~shine

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I'm too poor to own Elsword or KoG, so I'm not doing this to make any kinda profit. Ya dig? I don't wanna get sued to hell and back.

Madness

Laughter echoed.

She sat within a dark room, her body weak, arms chained above her head. Her body covered in the rags of what used to be her old uniform. Dirt covered her body, and blood trickled from her bruised wrists. She cried out, her voice little more than a harsh grunt. She sighed.

Time held no meaning here. How long she had been here, she couldn't say. Her mind was a haze, all thought of who she used to be long gone now. All that existed for her was this place. That chilling laughter dousing her body with fear and rage. Sharp teeth and claws racking her body with pain. Painful slaps, mocking words stripping her sins bare and flooding her veins with shame and hatred. But for who...she couldn't say. Perhaps herself.

Failure. That's what she was. She was a failure that led countless knights, men and women with futures, with families, to their deaths. All for a cause she could not even believe she once thought was just. Justice...that had only brought her misery.

"And look at you now," a shadowy voice spoke, laced with scorn. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes, her body thrashed, pulling against the restraints that kept her tied down. She didn't want this. She needed to leave. But she was too weak. Always believing that she was strong enough to face anything, and now...now she couldn't even hide her fear. "You're useless. You're a failure. You're a weakling."

She cried out again, rage boiling up in her chest. She knew that! She knew...but yet something inside her refused to accept it. She couldn't. Never. She would fight back. She would escape from this place. And then she would prove that she was strong. She would kill anyone that stood in her way. Anyone, human, demon...or even a god.

"Can you do it?" The voice asked, amused. She would. She had to. She had someone to protect. Someone important to her. "And who would that be, I wonder? A lover, perhaps? A friend? A child, even? Or...maybe...your brother?"

Elesis twitched at that word. Her brother! She had to find him! He wouldn't be safe without her! She thrashed wilder, screaming in rage and pain, frustration and fear creeping into her senses now. Desperation. She must leave!

"Elsword!" She screamed, her voice finally coming back to her. She cried out, pulling so hard on her restraints that she feared her muscles would tear and her bones would break. But that didn't matter now! She didn't matter as long as he was safe! With a wild cry and renewed vigor, she finally broke free-

And she laughed. Tears filled her eyes, blood dripping down her blade, but she laughed all the same. First a low giggle, and finally a loud, wild laugh filled the battlefield. Demons shrunk away from the girl bathed in red, her dark yellow eyes filling with something akin to primal hunger.

"You'll struggle in pain..." She spoke, raising her sword above her head, a devilish grin on her bloodstained face.

Never once did she realize, however, that the one she cut down...was the very one she had vowed to always protect.


	2. What Dreams May Come

What Dreams May Come

It was a dream.

A tiny hand sat in his palm, clenching tightly to his thumb. A girlish giggle filled his ears when he wiggled it, and the tiny body pressed against him started at him with those large, round eyes. Bright yellow eyes fixed on him, accompanied by the biggest, most adorable smile ever. His eyes fixated on the child, her round features reminding him of someone. Someone important. Someone...close to him. But who?

"What's the matter, darling? You look as though you don't recognize your own daughter." A voice, soft like silk and heavy with amusement filled his ears, and Raven's eyes grew wide. The Blade Master swung his gaze to meet the person who was talking. His heart, which he had assumed had long since stopped beating the day she died, pounded in his ears.

Seris.

Tears welled up in his eyes for the first time in an eternity, his hands touched her soft skin, and a smile crossed his face. This was real. She was alive. She was here. With him. Whatever trickery the gods themselves decided to play on him be damned. THIS. This was what he wanted more than anything. Elrios be condemned to hell and razed with fire. All he had wanted. All he had fought for...was right here in his hands.

"Raven, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Seris asked. But he shook his head. No, it wasn't a bad dream. A nightmare. A world where she was dead, and he was some kind of...monster. He had killed many people, had threatened the people of Velder. All for the sake of his revenge. For killing his one true love. But he couldn't tell her that. He wouldn't. All was right with the world, now. His world. Seris's laughter shattered his thoughts easily, and Raven looked at her, confused. "Silly. It's written all over your face."

Raven laughed. "So it is." He recounted his dream to her. Told her everything that he had felt, what he had gone through...leading up to the the final moment when his comrade had to make his fateful choice. She listened to it all with patient ears, her eyes locking his own so that he couldn't look away. He smiled.

How he'd missed this. He'd longed for it for so long that he'd forgotten what it was like. To see her eyes, shining bright with love and affection, and that loving smile cross her face. His loneliness grew each time he thought of her, spurring him to fight ever harder so that no one else had to go through what he did. To atone for his sins and create a world of peace. A world that he could shy away from once the dust settled and, if at all possible, die with none the wiser.

A sharp slap ceased his train of thought, and a scowl now marred the beautiful features of his love. Had he spoken aloud? No, he couldn't have. But then, Seris did have the uncanny ability to read his mind at times. Perhaps it was his sudden melancholy. He was so stuck in his thoughts of that dream world that he'd almost become that person. "Raven, look at me." Seris demanded quietly. He did, the sharp sting from the slap dulling to a slight ache. "I'm alive. I'm right here. And i'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Thank you." Raven smiled, his fears evaporating with her words. His thoughts ceased, and he instead paid attention to the little girl in his lap, biting his thumb now, to get his attention. Raven chuckled softly, combing his fingers through her hair gently. She was so cute. Almost like...like...who? He couldn't recall.

"Rena, love." Seris giggled softly at Raven's confused look. "You forgot your own daughter's name?"

Raven blushed. Of course. How could he have forgotten? He felt like a fool, but the little girl didn't seem to mind at all. Perhaps it was just a normal thing by now, he mused. Still, he could disctinctly notice certain mannerisms now that pointed to the elf. Such as the impish grin on the girl's face now as she let go of his thumb...and then promptly bit it again, harder this time. Raven yelped, flinching in pain and pulling his thumb away.

This caused the little girl to jump out of his lap and run, and Raven gave chase, picking up the giggling girl in seconds. He twirled her about in his arms, flinging her into the air as Seris watched quietly, beaming at them. It was such a lovely picture. One that she wished she could record somehow and keep with her.

But soon, the moment faded. The laughter died out. And-

Raven awoke in tears.


	3. Memories

The Mastermind blushed.

Even if it had been a bet, she didn't have to take this so seriously. The redhead fixed his tie for him with a smirk. She was good at this sort of thing, and he wondered why. Surely there wasn't a man in her life. She was far too wild and, oftentimes much too serious for any serious relationship. The Blazing Heart was also quite jovial when she wanted to be. A jokester that, in his mind, could never really be serious even if she tried.

But yet...she was.

She had many hidden talents, it seemed. Minus the tie, she had also ironed his clothes, fixed him breakfast and woke him up as son as the alarm went off, forcing him out of bed and into the shower. "A good day starts when you're ready to face it!" She'd said. She had even placed a chocolate bar in his jacket pocket. She was like the perfect wife, and he'd sorely misjudged her.

"You're good at this sort of thing." Add remarked as she finished, adjusting his vest for him. Elesis simply smiled wordlessly, stepping back to examin him. He felt strange under her scrutinizing gaze. Like she had planned all of this in her mind beforehand. But then again, taking into account that she herself had never been one to look anything less than her best, it was easy to see why she was so meticulous.

"Now, have a seat. It's time to brush your hair." Elesis demanded lightly, turning Add about and pushing him over to the closest chair. He frowned, rolling his eyes. He didn't see the point in it. His hair was fine. He'd thought about voicing that thought out loud, but something told him to keep quiet and let her do it, so he did. Instead he worked. While she combed and fought with his hair, earling pained growls from him in the proocess, he called up a virtual display, tapping away at the keyboard that appeared in front of him. "It's not my fault you don't take care of your hair. It's so long, and nice looking too!"

"Whatever." Add hissed, frowning at the laugh that his pain had apparently elicted from the girl, glaring up at her. Elesis merely smirked, tilting his head back to his work while she continued fighting with the tangles.

"You know, long hair looks great on you." She said suddenly, putting the comb down and running her hands through his hair. Add blushed again, but chuckled. He hadn't expected that. But the girl could be unpredictable at times. And it did feel nice when she did that. He decided against making a snarky remark, with the fear that she would stop and go back to pulling on his head again. "But you're always holed up in here by yourself. You should come spend time with us."

"I'll pass." Add remarked, glancing up at Elesis as she gently massaged his head. She smiled softly, though. He'd half expected her to frown and insist on it, but she didn't. The usually loud, obnoxious girl was quiet for once and he wondered why. It was unlike her. But he did feel as though he had to venture a guess and say she wanted him around. And he had to admit, if doing things like this for him would be the result of having her around, it wouldn't be all bad. "Hey."

"Yes?" Elesis asked, confusion set on her face now. But Add hesitated. He took in her features for a bit. She certainly wasn't ugly, and plain would definitely not be the word to describe her either. She was beautiful, her eyes bruning with a flame that would consume anything, even his reservations about having someone around him. Her own long hair looked enticing. He wondered what it would be like to run his own hands through it. Her lips, that could never be seen frowning, twitched upward in a slight grin. And then there was her figure. She was fit as any warrior must be, long legs, decent sized breasts he supposed. Elesis was quite simply-

"Beautiful." He spoke aloud without realizing it. But he did notice the heavy blush that covered her face now. He smiled. So, even she could be embarrassed. Though he had to wonder why. I guess he would never know. "I'll take you up on your offer. To be around , on one condition."

"And what's that?" Elesis asked hesitantly.

Add woke, glancing next to him in bed. A tender smile crossed his face, seeing the sleeping face of the redhaired girl. It wasn't really a dream, but a memory. The day they had started dating, all because of a bet that they had made the day before.

The bet? Well, it didn't matter anymore. 


End file.
